Traditionally, there has been known a gaming machine configured to perform an effect by images, using a large screen image display device. As such a gaming machine, there is suggested a gaming machine including a decoration panel provided with a display area configured to display identification information of a plurality of reels; and an image display device provided in an upper position of the decoration panel, which is larger than the display area, and is configured to perform image display of information related to games, wherein the decoration panel and the image display device are integrally set on top and bottom to form a front panel (e.g., Patent Literature 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-46374). Such a gaming machine makes the game more interesting, by executing an effect on a large screen.